<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take a Break, Universe by blissfall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247040">Take a Break, Universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall'>blissfall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Not a ship fic, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Pre movie, Sick Steven, spinel is best friend, steven looks like shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven gets sick while on Homeworld. Spinel won't let it slide.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spinel &amp; Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Take a Break, Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spinel wandered into the tower, which was once empty and plastic-looking now transformed into a cramped room with makeshift earth furniture. A kitchen, a living room, a closed off corner for what Steven called a “bathroom”, and other little blocks put together to form some type of human living area. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes caught on the raised platform in the room, a white puffy blanket tossed to the side and crumbled on the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven Universe laid in the pile of mess, blankets, pillows, and whatever other soft items he could find to cushion himself on the hard surface he used as a bed. He didn’t look any better than his living area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Normally Steven would be up by now, but he was still half asleep falling off the side of the bed. His curls were splattered over his face and there were purple crescent ringlets under his eyes, practically dragging his face down. There was a dribble of what appeared to be some type of greenish liquid— Spinel had never seen it before— coming from his nose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven’s eyes shot up as Spinel lifted a hand to move his hair, sending her tumbling backwards. “Stars, Universe! You ‘oughta give me a heart attack!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven rubbed his eyes and sniffled as he blearily looked up at the pink figure standing in his room. “Huh? Oh… hah, sorry… um— Spinel.” He stretched one of his arms over his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, whaddya doin’ sleepin’ in?” Spinel quizzed, “We got work to do!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right— right. Yeah. Just, give me a… minute. Or three.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinel tilted her head with confusion, “You good there, Stevo?” She stretched her limbs to lean in front of him, “Ya’ ain’t lookin’ too hot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven swatted her away, “Yeah, you don’t look too good yourself.” Spinel reeled back, offended, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s- not what I meant, Stevo. You ‘oughta look in one of those reflector doohickeys and see for ya’self.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven rubbed at his eyes once more, placing one leg after the other as he dragged himself to some empty floor space. “Hey, Pebbles,” he shouted, “Can I get a mirror?” From the floor, a rectangle lifted with a sheet of a reflective material on top. Steven leaned over and checked himself out, noticing just how shitty he looked. “I don’t look that bad,” he said, “Come on, Spinel. I have a meeting th… thi- this-“ Before Steven could finish his sentence, he let out a loud sneeze all over his jacket sleeve. Spinel stretched a leg over to the mirror and dragged him back to the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-ho, no, Universe!” She plopped him down in the middle of the pile of blankets and pulled his sneezed on jacket off, “You are stayin’ here today! It’s time you hadda day off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steven opened his mouth to protest, but Spinel slapped her hand over his mouth. “Uh-uh, Stevo. You tol’me humans are fragile right? This must be one ‘a those coldy sicky thingies. You need rest, and lots by the looks of it.” Spinel pushed his torso so he was laying down on one of the many pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“B- Spinel, I have work to do! I can’t slack off!” Steven pushed her off, sitting back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, come on! You gotta take a break every once in a while.” Spinel comically stroked her non-existent beard, “I’ll tell the diamonds that you’re takin’ your break early. Now, Universe, sleep!” she commanded. Sighing, Steven resigned his defences and collapsed into the pillow, sneezing once more as Spinel turned to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Spinel?” he chimed. Spinel wheeled her neck around without turning her body and tilted her head curiously, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ay, Stevo?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… uh- thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anytime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spinel let the doors of the room closed and made her way to the diamonds to let them know the news. Stars knows that boy was gonna rest for five minutes and be back up in two, rescheduling everything he had to do today. Spinel smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>At least he’s gettin’ some typa’ rest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This job is tirin’, even for me. I could use a break</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That isn’t a half bad idea. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>